Hero's choice two sides to one coin
by GuiGui
Summary: When the Fourth Hero, Sparrow, Heres there may be one more link to his past , he desperatly struggles between his moral issues as he needs to decide what to live for, Sacrifice or revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Fable 2 story - what if…?

Little sparrow had finally reached Bower-stone market, the main area of Albion for most merchants due to the high economy rate. It was full of snooty rich people and famous merchants who had travelled from as far as knothole glade. But, after Lucien disappeared, Bower-stone had become even more popular for tourists. The hero fit right in, especially in the clothes he arrived in. fine gypsy ware made him look just like a tourist. The camp had recently arrived at bower lake, which was situated about 27 hours away from bower-stone.

The hero had come here in search of information - and money. He was ready to begin his new life as one of the four hero's of Albion. But his sword skills were mediocre at best , and his will was even worse. The only spell he knew was inferno, which was only strong enough to light a small candle. Sparrow was here to meet theresa, who left a message in his guild seal saying she would be delayed reaching Bower-stone by about a day and a half. So, before Sparrow could find somewhere to stay he had to find a job to earn some money, but no-one in town knew where there was an opening.

Then the Hero's dog, Sparrow jr. , started barking, and ran off into the streets off towards the town centre. Sparrow followed SJ at full pelt (terrible pun, I know) until his legs fell beneath him near Fairfax road, outside a large, open building. After scrabbling back to his feet, his eyes followed his dog to a large sign which read:

JOB OPENING

BLACKSMITH NEEDED URGENTLY

NO EXPERIENCE NEEDED

APPRENTICESHIP AVAILABLE

PAYMENT: 4G PER BLADE

Sparrows eyes lit up ( no seriously, he was that happy) and he ran to his dog and stuck his face right up against his and made kissy noises. (creepy).

30 minutes later, Sparrow was creating his first blade. Small blades were simple enough to make. Just hammering the blade into a sword shape. These blades were for those new to wielding weapons (not just blades) and Sparrow got the hang of it within a few hours. He even got a promotion. he earned 80 gold and got more min tips from customers and a bonus, earning up to about 168 gold!!!!

By this time, it was late and Theresa would arrive within a few minutes, so he stayed at the inn, while the dog slept in a small box in the storage cupboard.

In the dead of night, two days later, there was a chill in the air. Sparrow awoke with the window wide open, and Theresa standing above him.

"well, we finally meet again young hero" Theresa pointed out, bluntly "Hero I am sorry I am late but there is an urgent task that needs fulfilling. Come with me".

Sparrow came out from the cover and dressed in his new clothes. He had bought an explored shirt and a long over-shoulder belt with shoulder armour on top. He had also bought a new sword, an iron cutlass. Sparrow followed her out into the cold night. They walked down a residential alley until they reached a viewpoint from which you could see castle Fairfax.

"Hero, your quest for the Hero of strength will have to wait. We have…other, matters to attend to. Your sister". Theresa uttered those words with care, as his reaction would determine how the next chapter of this story would go…

Chapter two will be entitled "Hero of life - pure"

Chapter three will be entitled "Hero of death - Revenge"


	2. Chapter 2

Fable 2 story - Hero of life - purity

Sparrow grabbed Theresa by the collar, catching her off guard, and a small piece of paper fell out of her pocket that her dog picked up. Sparrow let Theresa down softly and ripper the paper from the dogs mouth. After several silent seconds, he fell to his knees. It was a page from a diary, with his sisters' handwriting all over it in charcoal.

"I expected a response to the site of this. Is it your sisters' writing?" sparrow nodded, "so, she did keep a diary?" he nodded again, "then this will be worth dismissing our current objective.

From her coat she pulled out a photo (what an amazing invention, it was worth the 3 months wasn't it?) of a large gentlemen with white hair and brown suit. This man was a wealthy man, president of "Albion's Estates!", the largest real estate empire in Albion. With over 1 million gold in profit per day. This man was Lucien's brother, Raymond faire-fax. This man had been turned down for the faire-fax fortune, so he began his real estate empire, and became a success, but denies his ties to his brother after the disappearance 12 years before.

"I believe you know this man. Raymond faire-fax, brother to Lucien faire-fax. The man whose brother killed your sister. Recently he started a real estate plan on the north of old town, where your old shack still stood. I knew it as your old home so I went to investigate what I may find there. But the plot had started and when I got there I found this by a part where the shack had been dug away. I inspected the hole but no more signs of the pages. I believe he has the diary."

Sparrow looked confused. What would Raymond want with a tatty 10 year olds' diary?

" I sense you are confused" wow, she was smart for a blind person, "well, you see, Raymond was denied the family fortune, even though he was the older sibling, and so may want to still get his hands on it for his real estate. With that amount of money he could create a new bower-stone district and earn more millions. But in order to use it to that effect, he will have to barter it with lucien. Your sister was the sister of the fourth hero, you. If rose knew anything about heroes or who gave birth to you, then he may gain more power than he already possesses. Believe me, we need that diary".

Sparrow was shaken. His sister might have known something. But she would have told him, right? He needed to find out for himself. Sparrow took the photo and ran back down the alley towards the inn. In order to retreieve the diary, he would need to break into the last place he would ever want to return to.

Castle faire-fax.

In-complete - more to be posted soon.


End file.
